Every Darkness Has Its Light
by Kyrura Akai Tsuki 2
Summary: Kyrura is a person with a big secret. After meeting Rin and the Shepherds she will travel along with them and maybe learn something new. But will the shepherd accept her after leaning her secret. First fanfic, Prologue part 1. Story with start at chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Blah Blah this is my first fanfic and plus this is a prologue not chappy 1. Also if ya want to skip prologue 1 & 2 wait for me because I'm new and stuff. Prologue pt 2 is coming maybe Friday, I geuss. Well, then, Enjoy!... Wait I forgot... I. D.O. F.E.A. a.k.a. I Don't Own Fire Emblem Awakening all go to there rightful owner.**

**Prologue Part 1: The Exiled Price**

It was a calm and mild night where Kyrura was peacefully watching the full moon and the wondering stars on a hill near a village. She was just starting to enjoy this view until she smelled the scent of blood nearby. Kyrura followed the scent and after a mile of running, she saw a guy with flaming red hair **(A/N: NOT ROY, OK) **fighting an assassin. By the looks of things The Guy was losing. Kyrura had an anime sweatdrop and facepalmed. _Really? Really! The asshole is beating you up. And now I will have to save you. Hooray!*not* Damn, and I was_ _just enjoying myself here! Baka. _

_"_Heh,heh looks like it's the end for you" said the assassin while smiling. The Guy fell down feeling so powerless and was in fear. He closed his eyes waiting for the assassin to kill him. "Well, then, say good-bye to your life!" and he swing his bronze sword down, but Kyrura stopped him in time to spare the other's life. fearfully the Red Hair Guy opened his eyes to see the reason why he was still alive and moved away from the fight before him. " Hey! killing people who is weak is pathetic,you bastard!" yelled Kyrura angrily and she pushed him with her sword. "Why you-get out of my way or else I'll kill you both!" then he tried to sliced her stomach but Kyrura lazily block it. "Lets try and see and you will regret it once you're in hell" she said it sarcastically but with a serious tone as Kyrura sliced across his chest with her black katana. "Well, if you're so badass then tell me. What's your name?". The assassin coughed up blood. She gave him some time to get his breath back. "M-my name is Richard.

Suddenly he ran towards Kyrura ready to strike her head, but as he swing his sword he found something unusual. "What the hell! Where'd you go?!". Then Kyrura reappeared behind him and held her katana right on his neck. It took him a moment to realize that she was behind him and is ready to take off his head. "W-what?! That's impossible. You're not human ay all, so what are you" yelled Richard. He moved away from her in panic. "Somebody" she whispered to his ear. He barely had time to even blink as she cut his shoulder. More blood was on the grass ruining the pretty site. Kyrura was badly devested on the backround around her. _After this is done. I'm going to fix this place. Oh, feel the joy of cleaning. _The Red hair Guy watched in terror as the mysterious woman nearly slice off assassin arm off. Kyrura grinned because she is almost done with him. The assassin was filled with rage as he saw her grin. He kicked the dust into the air and shot his arrow at her and he said," Go to hell, you bitch!". Kyrura watched the arrow with two fingers and break it. " Been there and done that but it's your turn to go there" she stab her sword deep within his crest and he died. " Sayonara bakayaro" said Kyrura as Richard fell to the ground.

As the dust cleared the Guy looked at Kyrura's features more clearly. She was wearing a black coat with a red shirt under it. A strange amulet which changes color and which looks more like an orb to him. she has midnight black hair and 1/4 of it was silver on the bottom. Her eyes are crimson red and wolf-like so it kind of creeps him out a little with fear when he looks at them. She has navy blue pants but you can't really see it because of the coat. Around her ankles and wrists are two black ties on each one,which kind of looks like black flames. She wears a furry black fingerless gloves, sandals, and a scarf that is black and furry.

Kyrura was cleaning her blade and then walked towards the Red Hair Guy. " Hey, you're hurt, I'm going to help you," she said while helping him get up. " Thank you for saving me Miss-um, Sorry for my rudeness but may I ask what is your name?" the guy said. "My name is Kyrura" replied Kyrura. "Thank you Miss Kyrura and my name is Rin" Kyrura didn't really like formality but Rin is in pain so it was best to keep it quiet ... for now.

As they reach the village, a villager lead them to a room and a healer came to them. Kyrura gently put Rin on a bed and the healer healed him with his staff and bandage the rest. "He will be fine by the morning just let him rest for the night-and by the way how did he get the wounds they look like battle injuries?" asked the healer. " He was attacked by an assassin but luckily I saved him before he died" replied Kyrura with a blank expression on her face. " By the gods, thank you for saving his soul, may they bless your soul" said the haler. "But they can't" Kyrura said quietly. "Will you please stay here for tonight? If he was targeted then surely he will be attacked again". Kyrura thought about it. "Not really, I have to go, but I will stay for a while". "Thank you" and the healer walked away. Two hours later, Rin woke up.

He saw Kyrura holding a scythe in her hand and packing her things on a small bag. He realize that she was going now, but before she go. Rin said," Wait! You're going now?!". " Yes, why?" Kyrura gave him a death glare. Rin's hair covered his expression on his face while looking towards his left. Kyrura waited for her answer, but nothing, just silence. "I'm leaving, Good-bye Rin" She walk to the door. " No, Stop!" yelled Rin. "Then answer my question" said Kyrura. Then it got silent again soon it started to hurt him and he started to cry. "Because I want you to train me!" Kyrura turned around. Rin saw refusion in her eyes. "Please... train me, I was exciled because I was too weak and nice to be the next king of Levent**(A/N: Levent is fake I made it up)**. My father kicked me out of the halidom and tried to assassinate me. And I can't come back until I prove to him that I can succeed him! So please..." Kyrura saw determination and sadness in his heart. " Fine, I'll train you, but I'm warning you it's going to be tough" said Kyrura. She gave him a strong smile and thumbs-up. "Meet me tomorrow at the field when we first meet and make sure you're healed up first, OK". Rin smiled and said "Yes, I promise, good-bye!" Then Kyrura was gone by using the window and closed it. Rin looked out of the window and noticed that she disappeared into thin air by the intict. "Weird" Rin was too happy to take it seriously and forget about it because tomorrow he needs to be ready for to come.

**A/N: You may be wondering "how the hell is this related to Fire Emblem Awakening!" Me: THIS IS A PROLOGUE WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 1.**


	2. Training Day or Not

**A/N: Damn! I'm SUPER SORRY. I was helping my friend with "romance" and it was soooooooo boring. Sorry also with my poem, I had to rush. Thank you Gunlord500 for the advice I'll take it by heart. Italics: Thoughts.**

**~5 Months Ago~ **

"Get up!" said King Darak.

He was highly disappointed that his son was defeated easily by a Lv 1 villager. His son, Prince Rin layed on the floor unconscious. Darak picked him up and put him in his room and locked it. After that, he went to the meeting room and started the council.

"This is bad, if Prince Rin can't beat a simple villager, what will happen to the halidom?" stated Brook, the finest knight of Levent.

Whispers were spread left to right. Darak didn't say anything he was to ashamed that his son fail to succeed him.

"Yes, I agree with Brook, what will happen now, King Darak?" asked the general.

He said nothing and after a few moments, Darak said " Exile him, tomorrow" the people were shocked on what their King said.

" B-but why would you do that to your own son?!" yelled the War Monk.

Darak stand up and said, "He is no longer my son. He is pathetic and weak. Rin can not stay as prince or my son until he succeeds me!"

Unknown his son heard every word he said clearly. Rin had picked the lock in his room and would always secretly hear what was going on. Heartbroken, he still continued to hear more.

"Yes, sir but who would be Rin's replacement?"

"There will be a tournament after a year and a half. Also who ever beats me will rule Levent. So then who agrees with me?"

Brook was the first one to raise a hand and slowly the whole council agreed. Rin ran to his room and lock it. He couldn't believe that is **OWN** father would do this. A rain drop fell down and it started raining. Rin watched sadly as rain fell down hitting his window. There was also lighting and thunder to company Rin's sorrow. At the next day, Rin went to a secret rose garden which he made near the river. He has 3 more hours to stay until he leaves. He walked around it since the beauty and the peace of the garden calms him until he saw something unusual.

" A black rose? where did that came from?" Rin whispered to himself.

He went closer to it and the closer he gets the gap of both happiness and sadness closed in. _Ambivalent. A word of positivity and negativity combined. A feeling of confusion in the heart. A word that is balanced and yet unbalanced at the same time. It is a word that connects two different worlds. like a brige over a rageing river. The word Ambivalent is a deadly word that shouldn't exist. Because bringing wood and fire together isn't going to help, instead it will being destruction and sorrow around it. The word ambivalent is a black rose. A sign of beauty and death._

Rin stared at it's beauty and grace. Aware of the time he stop and went to the river. He looked at his own reflection. The words of what his father said replayed in his mind. _He is no longer my son. He is pathetic and weak. Rin can not stay as prince or my son until he succeeds me! _A tear fell down from his jawline and to the river making ripples on his reflection. A bell rang and Rin walked back home so he can say his good-bye to his mother within the last 2 hours he had left. As he entered the castle he immediately went to the inventory to grab his bronze sword. After that, he went to his room to pack some clothes and bring some money and food to his bag. Looking at the clock, he has 30 minutes left to say good-bye. Rin slowly enter his mother's room knowing she would be crying.

Carin, Rin's mother, heard her door open and saw her son ready to leave. She started crying and ran to him.

"Mother. It's ok. I promise to come back and succeed father, but for now I want to say good-bye" said Rin and he walked towards the door.

"Wait! Before you go take this," and she gave him a dairy with a lock on it. Rain stared falling again but this time more gloomly.

"Thank you mother and good-bye"

Then he walked out of the halidom and to the field. He rested under a tree to shield himself from the rain.

"Wake up" said the tree.

Wait.

Trees.

Don't.

Speak.

"Wake up! you're having a nightmare"

Suddenly everything was blurry and he instantly notice that he was in his room.

"Good, you wake up. You were having a nightmare" said the healer.

"Thank you sir" said Rin.

The healer walked out of the room. Rin looked at the window and saw it was morning. He also noticed that the bandages are gone and his injuries are healed. He excitedly grab his sword and stuff and ran towards the place Kyrura had told him. As he reach there, Rin saw most of the blood from yesterday's fight was gone. He also didn't see Kyrura anywhere.

"I right here" said Kyrura. She was right behind him.

"**WHAT THE HE-"** Rin faceplanted to the tree.

"Pussy" Kyrura said it under her breath.

"Can I please just start training now?" whined Rin. He had a bump on his head.

"Sure, baka" and they stared training.

Kyrura first showed him how to hold a sword. After he got that down she taught him the basics of how to swing a sword.

"Great job" said Kyrura.

"Thanks I- do you smell something burning?"

Rin and Kyrura turned around. The village was on fire.


End file.
